This is halloween
by Elorin
Summary: Les avengers fêtent Halloween ! Vous voulez les voir avoir peur ( de Loki et de Thor ), évider des citrouilles, hurler, manger des bonbons et se déguiser en fantômes ? C'est par ici que commence la visite de la maison hantée !
1. This is Halloween

Et on remercie bien fort Quetsche qui m'a proposé cette idée ! Enfin, originellement, elle ne proposait pas exactement ça, mais l'autre idée suivra ! C'est débile, c'est halloween et j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Au programme de ce chapitre: le réveil de nos super héros, viendra ensuite déco, costumes, évidage de citrouilles et porte à porte ! Horreur garantie !

Boys and girls of every age

Wouldn't you like to see something strange?

Come with us and you will see

This, our town of Halloween

L'enfer sur Terre. L'apocalypse dans la Tour Stark.

La chanson nasillarde explose à pleins poumons à travers les hauts parleurs qui se trouvent dans toutes les pièces de la Tour Stark – communication avec l'IA des lieux oblige.

Et réveille en sursaut tous ses habitants, le coeur qui bats la chamade et au bord de la panique.

This is Halloween, this is Halloween

Pumpkins scream in the dead of night

Natasha saisit le revolver qu'elle garde sous son oreiller ( et qui tient compagnie à celui accroché à sa cheville, à celui dans le tiroir de la table de nuit et celui caché dans un creux du matelas créé exprès pour elle par Stark ) et tire au plafond de manière instinctive. L'impression de s'être réveillée en pleine guerre mondiale par des bébés hurlants à la mort à califourchon sur des cochons tueurs.

30 secondes plus tard les interphones et haut-parleurs de la pièce sont grillés et l'espionne bondit hors de son lit, avec une grâce remarquable compte tenu de son état nerveux et de son réveil en fanfare.

This is Halloween, everybody make a scene

Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright

Le réveil de Steve obtient lui la note du jury de 0/10 pour l'élégance : le boy scout préféré de l'Amérique sursaute violemment, croit les nazis de retour aux Etats-Unis, se débat contre le drap de son lit fait au carré, s'emmêle les pinceaux et tombe lourdement du lit. Son oreiller suit le même parcours et lui retombe sur la tronche. Après une brève tentative pour se rendormir dans cette position tordue, la tête sous le coussin, le puceau national se décide à se lever ( mesdames, messieurs, mesdemoiselles, un oreiller n'est PAS d'une excellente isolation acoustique ).

It's our town, everybody scream

In this town of Halloween

AMI STARK s'égosille pendant ce temps un dieu nordique depuis son lit. QUEL EST CE CHANT TRIBAL ? Est-ce que quelqu'un est sacrifié aux jotuns ? Ami Jarvis, que se passe-t-il ?!

Thor se redresse sur son royal séant, et tout à la fois tourne la tête dans tous les sens pour chercher l'origine de cette cacophonie et place ses mains sur ses oreilles pour préserver sa santé mentale de cette attaque en traître contre laquelle il ne peut rien - et en plus, le fait de lever les bras fait saillir ses pectoraux d'une manière tout à fait admirable, on est pas tout à fait perdantes dans cette affaire, c'est moi qui vous le dit.

Jarvis est aux abonnés absents, à moins que ce réveil énergique ne soit l'une des idées et qu'il se cache quelque part dans son disque dur pour pouffer sadiquement. Le dieu a eu du mal à s'habituer à cette voix immatérielle qui s'adresse à lui même - et surtout - quand il se croit seul dans une pièce, et cet allo win de cauchemar vient de détruire la précaire confiance mise dans la voix.

"AMI JARVIS JE VOUS PRIE D'ETEINDRE LA BOITE A MUSIQUE."

Aucune réponse, mais la musique semble encore augmenter en volume. A ce niveau sonore, c'est un miracle que les circuits n'aient pas encore brûlés.

"AAAERHGH"

Comme on dit dans la famille royale pour se donner du courage avant de saisir le marteau à deux mains. Enfin à une dans le cas présent, puisque la gauche reste scotchée à l'oreille du futur roi, le visage déformé par la douleur. Un des haut-parleurs explose, puis le marteau revient dans la main de Thor. Et repart illico presto cette fois en direction du plafond qu'il traverse sans hésitation.

I am the one hiding under your bed

Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red

Clint dort encore à poings fermés malgré la musique assourdissante qui lui hurle d'être effrayé depuis maintenant dix bonnes minutes. Il dort roulé en boule autour d'un couteau de combat - dans son fourreau, ne me regardez pas comme ça, je vais vous le tuer votre faucon. Je voudrais pas empiéter sur le boulot de Loki. Bref, revenons à nos moutons, euh fantômes d'Halloween - au milieu d'un énorme amas de couvertures, plaids, doudous et coussins en pilou.

Et d'un Mjollnir.

Dans un trajectoire impeccablement rectiligne, Mjollnir traverse le plafond de la chambre de Thor, le plancher de celle de Clint, le matelas, le tas de couvertures, trois coussins et s'arrête bien gentiment dans le nid de Hawkeye. Petite forme le matin le Mioumiou.

Une des plumes membres du nuage de plumes échappées des coussins - prenez votre carte d'adhésion au comité pour la libération des plumes d'oie esclaves des humains feignants - vient se déposer délicatement sur le nez de Clint pour lui refiler de force son tract expliquant pourquoi non vraiment leurs conditions de travail sont vraiment humiliantes - essayez de passer la journée avec un popotin géant sur la face vous !- .

L'avenger se réveille enfin et éternue bruyamment. Et aperçoit Mjollnir entre ses jambes.

... Le marteau, de Thor, qui a atterrit entre ses jambes, tout à fait par hasard, pas autre chose, suivez un peu, merci.

I am the one hiding under yours stairs

Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair

Par le trou percé dans son plafond, alors qu'il attends que Mjollnir refasse son apparition, c'est une flèche qui apparait par l'ouverture, pointée vers lui.

"AMI BARTON, AURIEZ VOUS VU MON MARTEAU ? JE CRAINS QU'IL NE SOIT DANS VOTRE DEMEURE PAR ERREUR ? TOUTES MES EXCUSES !"

Même si la voix de stentor de Thor avait réussi à passer au-dessus de la musique, de toute façon Clint ne l'aurait de toute façon pas entendu.

"Est-ce que tu essayes de me tuer, Thor ?"

Pour éviter un quiproquo qui finirait dans le sang et les larmes, Hawkeye passe tout de même sa tête de faucon par le trou. Le dieu barbare n'a pas l'air bien méchant, au contraire ses yeux de labrador demandent qu'il lui renvoie son os euh son marteau.

Bon.

L'archer pose gentiment son arc à côté de Mjollnir et rampe au travers du nid jusqu'à sa table de nuit et y prends son appareil auditif qu'il s'enfonce avec détermination dans les conduits - ça aide à la discussion civilisée, même au lever du lit.

Et manque de s'évanouir sous l'avalanche sonore auxquelles ses oreilles s'exposent brutalement.

Vaut mieux être sourd qu'entendre ça.

This is Halloween, this is Halloween

Passé le moment de surprise et le geste de réflexe de fracasser tout ce qu'ils peuvent pour défendre chèrement leur vie, les avengers réalisent que l'attaque n'est que sonore et agaçante, mais pas dangereuse ( pas encore ). Et que l'auteur de cette blague habite dans la Tour et qu'ils ont tous la capacité de lui tordre le cou - tant qu'il ne mets pas son armure.

"STARK !"

Leur cri outrepasse presque l'ignoble chanson dont le volume est mis à fond ( et en boucle, puisque c'est la troisième fois que les boys en girls sont attirés dans un guet-apens par le pédophile louche ).

Le dong élégant de l'ascenseur est étouffé par la musique qui hurle toujours avec enthousiasme. Stark, maître de maisonnée appelé à corps et à cris ( et menaces vengeresses ) apparaît dans l'ouverture, suivit à la trace par son robot Dumm-E.

Vêtements de la veille froissés et tâchés, marque d'un composant électronique mystérieux sur la joue, brûlure sur le coude, diode lumineuse accrochée dans ses cheveux, le génie à dormi dans son atelier, et vu les cernes de panda aigri croisé avec un minotaure, il a mal dormi. Pas assez. S'est pris le même réveil en fanfare que ces petits camarades.

Le groupe des Avengers en pyjama lui fait une haie d'honneur, les bras croisés et l'air boudeur.

"-STARK ! "

Malgré le boucan, Tony arrive à les entendre ( ou alors c'est juste un fantasme dans sa tête de playboy ? Non, je veux pas partir dans cette direction là, maman je vais faire des cauchemars ) et articule une question inaudibles. Mais vu sa tête de renard courroucé, il doit y avoir quelques fuck et fucking qui jalonnent son discours.

Il tape dans ses mains, regarde le plafond, fait claquer ses doigts, pianote sur une tablette qui traîne, bref danse la coucaracha pour attirer l'attention de Jarvis et baisser le son, en vain.

Pendant ce temps, le fidèle petit robot Dumm-E revient chargé d'un plateau où fument des tasses fumantes de café et de thé. Aux yeux des Avengers épuisés, à l'instant il ressemble au messie.

Jusqu'au moment où une main fine attrape une tasse - à eux ! Méritée ! Injustement volée ! Leurs insultes se noient un 1. dans la musique 2. la surprise.

Au bout de la main, se tient un individu impeccable, habillé avec goût, le teint frais, de bonne humeur. Non vraiment, pour sa bonne mine il ne lui manque que des joues roses comme des fesses de bébé. Mais ça n'irait ni avec son teint, ni avec sa réputation.

Grandiose, la musique s'éteint (enfin) quand Loki le trickster finit d'avaler sa gorgée avec un délice visible, pour leur sourire ;

" -Trick or treat ? "


	2. Le salon de l'horreur

Je vous sens troublés par rapport à qui est derrière tout ça, hm ? Vous aviez raison d'être soupçonneux, je l'avoue! Merci à tous, pour chaque review une carte d'adhérent au parti des plumes martyrisées offerte !

Pompei : Merci de ta review ! Comment oses-tu accuser ce petit hulk tout gentil ? (a) C'est juste que Loki a peur de lui... et qu'il arrive bientôt :p

–

« -J'aurais du me douter que ce maniaque adorerait Halloween. »

Deux heures, une douche et trois cafés plus tard, l'humeur d'Anthony Edward Stark ne s'est en rien améliorée. Dumm-E le poursuit donc avec obstination et une tasse de café supplémentaire : c'est habituellement une recette miracle pour enjouer son papa ( ouais ben non, pas cette fois mon petit, l'esprit d'Halloween est sur lui ).

Les Avengers poursuivent eux le petit robot pour intercepter chaque nouvelle de café avant qu'elle ne soit vue par le playboy hyperactif cyclothymique : non, vraiment, il n'a pas besoin de ça. Surtout pas avec un aussi grand couteau à la main.

Qu'il agite dans tous les sens pour souligner son propos :

« -Comment est-ce que tête de bouc a appris ce que c'était, hein ? »

Ainsi pointé du bout du couteau dont la pointe tapote son t-shirt, Steve recule prudemment d'un pas ( il tient à ses pecs, mine de rien et moi aussi ). De l'autre côté de la table, Hawkeye est accroupit pour avoir les yeux au ras de la table et faire des yeux à sa citrouille avec le bout pointu de la flèche qu'il tient dans la main. C'est pas franchement une manière orthodoxe, mais quand on lui a fait remarqué, la menace de se faire planter une flèche dans un endroit encore moins orthodoxe a fait lâcher l'affaire aux autres.

Et puis, vu de l'autre côté de la table, on a l'impression que c'est la cucurbitacée qui parle, une cucurbitacée au langage peu châtié ( mais qu'attendre d'un légume d'un orange criard qui va avec rien ? )

« -Je vois pas ce qui t'étonne, Tony : il est dans son élément à Halloween, au milieu des monstres. T'as vu son teint ? Vampire prêt à l'emploi ! »

Natasha lui donne un coup de coude menaçant : ce genre de discussion ils l'ont déjà eu cent fois et ça finit toujours mal si Loki ou Thor sont dans les parages.

Loki est parti leur chercher des costumes – pas sûr qu'ils fassent peur aux enfants, mais ils font déjà peur aux Avengers. C'est un succès, vu qu'ils ne les ont pas encore vu – mais Thor est toujours là.

Soudain silencieux, les avengers coulent un regard vers le guerrier blond... totalement sourd à ce qui se déroule autour de lui car très occupé à évider sa citrouille.

Tellement concentré qu'il est inconscient que le grand couteau de boucher de Tony s'agite à présent très près de ses biceps, alors que le génie continue sans écouter quiconque :

« -Oh, et puis évidemment : monsieur a le droit de faire des blagues douteuses, ce doit être le genre de gamin à lancer du papier toilette dans les arbres à chaque Halloween, et...

-Non ça c'est toi, Stark. » commente tranquillement Natasha, par-dessus sa citrouille.

Elle recule d'un pas pour examiner son œuvre : parfaite, évidemment. Steve se penche pour l'examiner et fait la moue et rapproche la sienne pour comparer.

L'agente a dessiné au couteau dans sa citrouille avec une précision diabolique. Meurtrière en fait : on sent qu'elle s'est longuement entraînée sur de la peau humaine pour atteindre ce degré artistique...je retire ce que je viens de dire, il paraît que c'est secret défense et je tiens à ma peau, justement.

Celle de Steve n'est pas si mal : il a eu du mal pour l'évidage, mais son coup de crayon se retrouve bien dans les triangles des yeux, on peut presque deviner un visage féminin dans la courge.

Et puis, c'est toujours mieux que celle de Thor : grandes mains, grand couteau et grand enthousiasme = assez de purée de citrouille pour faire des soupes pour tout l'hiver... et tous les orphelins des neuf royaumes. Et pour engendrer une levée de boucliers dans le camps des citrouilles – sur le pied de guerre tout l'hiver : vous trouverez des tracts empoisonnés dans tous les cimetières des environs. C'est la troisième qu'il découpe et ses cheveux sont devenus oranges, et ça lui va moins bien que prévu.

Natasha pose ses coudes sur sa citrouille pour considérer Tony, un sourire aussi grand que celui de sa citrouille sur ses lèvres. Revoilà la tueuse sadique, tous aux abris :

« -Tu n'aimes pas Halloween, Stark ? J'aurais cru que c'était ton genre, faire bouh aux gens et te goinfrer de bonbons. »

Après le réveil en fanfare made in Loki le fourbe, ils ont du expliquer en détail la tradition à Thor, qui n'en avait jamais entendu parler ( comment Loki est lui, au courant, c'est un mystère, mais les trucs et personnes étranges doivent s'attirer mutuellement. A moins que ce soit lui qui ait inventé cette fête : aussi plausible. Avoir le droit de faire peur aux gens. Oui, en fait, c'est tout à fait une idée de Loki. ). Mais Natasha s'est aussi révélé, de manière tout à fait inattendue, adorer la fête américaine.

Quant elle s'est rangée du côté de Loki pour leur faire fêter ça dignement, même le dieu a failli faire une attaque de surprise ( ou de déception ? Peut-être voulait-il juste tous les emmerd** bien profondément ? )

« -Moi, j'aime la version … moderne de Halloween, »

explique Tony en accompagnant la parole d'un mouvement suggestif du bassin, des hanches et de... toute cette zone là. Vous voulez pas un dessin aussi ?

« -Crois-moi, Tony, toute cette agitation commerciale est bel et bien moderne, déclare Steve sans quitter des yeux

-Oh merci pour le moment old school, monsieur le conservateur. Tu saurais ce que je voulais dire si tu la jouais pas si prude. Halloween, les sorcières en minijupe, les diablesses en latex rouge..Les miss america, en jupe à tes couleurs. Ca c'est l'Halloween que j'aime.

-Il adore Halloween, il a une version orange et noire de son armure et avait organisé un bal géant avant d'être Iron-Man. »

les interromps Pepper en apparaissant à la porte.

« -Il boude juste comme un pou parce que Loki vous a proposé ça avant lui. Loki qui est justement de retour. … Vous devriez aller voir. »

Son ton laisse présager le pire.

Tony coiffe Dumm-E de sa citrouille, accordant au robot une tête souriante et expressive. Il est atrocement mignon et aveugle : 30 secondes plus tard il se prendra un mur, qu'il tapissera de purée orange en conséquence. On voit que c'est pas la diva qui nettoie.

« -Hey, j'ai fini ! »

Proteste Barton quand ils quittent tous la cuisine sans s'occuper de lui et de son légume. Natasha fait demi-tour pour jeter un coup d'oeil à l'oeuvre de son partenaire. La fixe quelques minutes, perplexe et un sourcil dressé :

« -Clint, qu'est-ce qui est gravé sur ta citrouille exactement ? »

Clint se déplie lentement, se relève et fait craquer ses muscles, l'air très fier de lui.

« -Hulk qui joue au hochet avec Loki, pourquoi ?

-C'est joli.

-Je t'en ferais une promis, mais d'abord on va voir ce qu'il a prévu pour nous. Si je n'aime pas, je lui enfonce la citrouille sur la tête. »

Et il prends sa citrouille sous le bras, pressentant qu'il va en avoir besoin.

Quand la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvre sur le salon, on a l'impression que Lok a ouvert un portail sur...ailleurs. Le salon commandé sur mesure à un designer pour Tony Stark n'est pas reconnaissable et les avengers pénètrent prudemment dans une maison hantée.

Les baies vitrées ont disparu ou ont été occultées et il fait très sombre dans la pièce dont on n'aperçoit plus les limites. Des toiles d'araignées géantes remplacent le plafond et les murs, et la seule lumière provient de bougies dégoulinantes posées dans tous les coins. Des bocaux remplis d'yeux, doigts et choses qui n'appartiennent pas à cette planète traînent un peu partout. Il y a des taches de sang partout et le mobilier moderne du milliardaire a été remplacés par un mobilier qui semblent droit importé d'un manoir européen du 18e siècle. Poussière comprise.

Parfaitement intégré au décor, Loki siège comme le maître des lieux sur un fauteuil de velours rouge, un chat noir aux yeux luminescents sur les genoux.

Sur un autre siège, à côté d'un squelette de... quelque chose pas humain compte tenu de la taille – 2 mètres 25 – et des cornes qui subsistent sur le crâne d'os bleu – nouvel indice de la non-humanité du truc – donc à côté de ce charmant cadavre qui n'est sans doute pas en plastique, se trouvent entassés des housses pressings.

Ils évitent avec soin de les regarder, terrifiés.

Stark, quant à lui, fait le tour du propriétaire, tripote tout, dérange des chauves-souris en secouant une tenture noire, examine les bocaux d'un œil expert.

Il donne une chiquenaude dans une araignée pendouillant du plafond. Celle-ci se retourne brusquement vers lui pour fixer de sa multitude de yeux le génie, ses pattes velues crispées de façon menaçantes.

« - Tiens, une vraie tarentule ? Pepper va adorer. T'aurais du faire décorateur, tête de bouc.

-Seulement pour diva avec compte bancaire illimité, sinon je ne peux pas travailler dans de bonnes conditions. Merci pour ta carte gold, Stark, au fait. »

Loki lui lance négligemment la carte, que Tony attrape et glisse dans la poche arrière de son jean avec la même nonchalance, sans même la regarder. Il fait un détour pour ne pas marcher dans une flaque de sang et se jette sur le canapé le plus proche de Loki – faisant détaler une meute de...d'insectes rampants dégueulasses.

«-Bien joué la diva. »

Les autres avengers sentent soudain un poids très lourd tomber très bas dans leurs estomacs. Ils se sont faits dupés sur toute la ligne, et ils ont la très désagréable impression que tout ça a été orchestré par les deux divas. Stark et Loki alliées, oh qu'ils sont mal.


	3. Chains and whip excite me

Pompei: COULSON EST MORT voilà où il est mwahahah. Il a à faire ailleurs, agent, tu te rends compte le nombre d'incidents à gérer le jour d'Halloween ?

Merci à tous pour vos reviews La suite mercredi ou dimanche ! Joyeux Halloween !

"-JE NE METTRAIS PAS CA."

Heureusement que Clinton Barton n'est jamais passé aux rayons gamma parce que sinon ils auraient un gros problème sur les bras. Très gros, très énervé et vêtu de cuir. Si Tony n'était pas aussi directement concerné, sans doute aurait-il lancé les paris sur combien de temps restait-il à vivre à Stark et Loki.

"-JE REFUSE DE PORTER CA.

-Tu le portes, là. "

Si le teint de Clint devient encore un ton plus rouge de colère, il concurrencerait Red Hulk : il se contente donc de lancer un regard noir à Tony. Un regard noir qui équivaut presque à une flèche plantée dans l'orbite.

Tony soupçonne Loki d'avoir utilisé sa magie pour le forcer à revêtir entièrement son « costume ». Ce n'est pas possible autrement : Hawkeye ne peut pas avoir enfiler ça de son plein gré. Pas besoin de le mettre pour voir en quoi il est déguisé ou plutôt tous les accessoires qui posent problème. A moins que c'était un fantasme caché ?

" - PLUTOT MOURIR ET LOKI TA GUEULE. "

Loki agite la main, fait signe qu'il se tait et retire sa proposition de suicide assisté, mais cela n'arrête pas son fou-rire. Oh, ce n'est pas un rire aux éclats, mais le dieu est littéralement mort de rire. Il est élégamment appuyé sur son coude et cache son large sourire derrière sa main aux doigts sertis de rubis. Mais le fou rire n'en est pas moins là.

Il est même là sur le visage de Natasha qui, accroupie sur un fauteuil voisin, ne résiste pas à l'envie de sourire. Le costume de Barton lui plait beaucoup si on se fie à ce petit sourire en coin et le regard qu'elle porte sur certaines parties de l'anatomie de son partenaire, mises en valeur avec talent. On peut dire beaucoup de choses sur Loki, mais ce type a bon goût.

"-On est assortis comme ça, Hawk'.

-Pas du tout, t'es un adorable chat toi, pas un psychopathe vêtu de latex pourrit."

Loki lève trois doigts et énonce calmement :

"-Un, appeler la Veuve Noire, même en costume de chat, adorable, est à mes yeux une erreur. Deux, j'ai acheté le costume, et vu le prix, ce latex mérite le qualificatif de deluxe, pas de pourrit. Trois, je m'y connais en psychopathe et ce n'est pas du tout le nom de ce déguisement. C'est un ensemble BDSM deluxe, et qui te va plutôt bien, je trouve."

Les deux assassins ont comme caractéristiques communes d'avoir un costume qui ressemble beaucoup à celui qu'ils portent en temps normal, et d'être entièrement revêtus de latex noir sauf à quelques endroits stratégiques - le décolleté pour Natasha... et beaucoup plus d'endroits pour Clint.

En dehors de deux oreilles accrochées dans sa chevelure et une queue de chat aux fesses, Natasha semble prête à partir en mission : les deux divas n'étaient pas prêtes à parier leurs virilités en lui proposant quelque chose de plus risqué. On peut comprendre.

Clint... disons qu'il porte des cuissardes de cuir noir reliées à un short de cuir noir par des jarretelles, short qui est tellement serré que ces fesses doivent être encore plus galbées que nues, et que ses bras sont nus à l'exception de brassards de cuir qui font ressortir ses biceps.

Avis totalement objectif et extérieur et impartial et tout et tout : ça lui va bien. En tous cas s'il est prêt à avoir une relation sexuelle dans les dix minutes qui suivent, parce qu'il donne envie.

"-T'as même un collier, t'es élégant comme tout," remarque Tony.

Il s'avance d'un pas en avant, tends le doigt en avant dans une tentative courageuse ( ou inconsciente ) de toucher le collier de cuir à piques que Clinton porte à présent autour du coup.

Je dis inconsciente, parce quand on met le doigt dans la bouche d'un chien qu'on vient de frapper, faut pas s'étonner des dégâts : Clint pousse un cri furieux, manque de mordre le doigt qui s'égare trop près de sa bouche et Stark fait un bond en arrière.

"-Je suis pas un chien !

- TU VIENS DE ME MORDRE LE DOIGT !"

Réplique Tony sur le même ton, en version plus aigue et hystérique.

Pour le prouver, il agite son doigt sous le nez de Steve, qui lui renvoie un regard las, désespéré, épuisé, blasé... Le sauveur de la nation semble sur le point d'aller caresser une tarentule pour mettre fin à ses propres souffrances.

M'est avis que le costume de pingouin que Tony a voulu ( spoilers : en vain ) lui faire mettre doit y être pour quelque chose.

Le costume de Captainette ( les greluches en jupette là ) que Loki a proposé ensuite n'a pas rencontré non plus un franc succès.

Pour faire court, Steve porte toujours son pyjama aux couleurs des Etats-Unis ( offert par Coulson, qui vérifie tous les soirs que Steve dort bien avec ... la dignité n'est toujours pas au rendez-vous, mais de trois maux il faut bien choisir Coulson. Et puis il n'est plus à un ou deux caleçons étoilés et moulants près. ) et la chemise blanche à col jabot de Loki est à présent ornée d'une belle tâche rouge. D'un cocktail généreusement offert par les divas, pas par du sang, comme l'a souligné Clint d'un ton triste juste avant de voir son propre costume. Loki est content, il dit que ça participe à son costume de vampire.

Il a aussi précisé que, si un autre avenger réitère ce geste, son costume gagnera en réalisme grâce à du véritable sang de super-héros.

"-C'est un collier de chien, je ne veux pas porter ça, gémit Clint.

-Un collier de faucon...en captivité."

Lance Loki d'une voix qui montre clairement que, pour lui, c'est une bonne nouvelle.

Son ton lent et langoureux se veulent réconfortants, et il se lève de son fauteuil avec une aisance et une grâce féline - le genre de grâce que l'on met habituellement pour allonger son partenaire sur un lit et lui grimper sensuellement dessus - s'approcher de Clinton, dans l'optique de lui expliquer par le menu tous les avantages sous-entendus dans le collier, quand un intrus vient empêcher que cette scène finisse en orgie ( Vous êtes déçus ? Moi aussi. Mais vu la gueule de l'intrus quand il se fout en rogne, je vais pas le contrarier. ).

"-Qu'est-ce que c'est que...AAAAAH."

Les circonstances feraient attendre un "AAAH" terrifié, mais les avengers en ont vu d'autres c'est un "AAAAH" du style " vient de se réveiller et de faire une glissade dans une flaque de sang qui traînait là, comme ça, par hasard, même pas la faute du narrateur sadique, devant la porte de l'ascenseur".

Bruce Banner, aussi appelé le terrible Hulk a donc le popotin dans une mare de sang.

Le rouge flamboyant ne va pas du tout avec les petits hulks de son pyjama - désigné par Tony ( non, la star ne sait pas quand il est temps d'arrêter les plaisanteries ) -, ni avec sa barbe de trois semaines, ses yeux encore collés par le sommeil, ses cheveux en désordre et encore moins avec la peluche Hulk ( toujours la faute de Tony ) qu'il tient sous le bras.

Pour le coup, ça réduit Clint et tous les autres au silence. Ils attendent de voir si Banner va se fâcher tout vert ou non.

Bruce lève lentement la main couverte de sang avec laquelle il a essayé de se rattraper devant son visage, la contemple abasourdi durant une bonne minute.

Avant de décider que ce n'est pas la chose la plus surprenante dans le salon de la Tour Stark à huit heures du matin :

"-Qu'est-ce que vous faites déjà debout ?"

Parce que ce n'est pas du tout le genre des avengers. Loki n'a pas osé réveiller Bruce ce matin - on distingue un petit syndrome post-traumatique chez le petit chou : Loki est soudainement en grande contemplation d'une toile d'araignée qui pendouille au plafond. Vraiment fascinant.

Normalement, Steve se lève le premier, descend faire quelques exercices matinaux - le fou - à la salle de gym et remonte lorsque Bruce se lève et a fini de préparer le petit déjeuner. S'ensuit un défilé des différents avengers, défilé qui se termine vers 16h, avec le lever du génie.

A moins que l'apocalypse ait commencé, voir toute la troupe réunie de bon matin, ce n'est pas normal.

"-On fête Halloween, assure Tony avec son grand sourire extra-bright de diva publicitaire alors qu'il aide Bruce à se relever, tu veux te joindre à nous ?"

A nouveau un long moment pendant lequel il fixe, incrédule, les yeux de Tony à travers les lunettes steampunk que celui-ci a depuis tout à l'heure sur le bout du nez. Puis sur le reste de son costume - steampunk à souhait, le génie Stark en plus; sexy, classe, dangereux et incroyablement bizarre - puis sur le reste du groupe.

Il finit par passer sa main sur son visage et laisse apparaître un sourire en coin qui en dit long et toussote.

" -Non non rien, vous avez des chocapics ?

-Seulement des empoisonnés, pourquoi ?" murmure Loki entre ses dents, mais d'un commun accord les avengers décident de l'ignorer.

Avec un soupir, Steve se relève, écarte trois toiles d'araignées, deux tentures et écrase une bestiole louche avant de trouver l'accès à la cuisine.

Une fois que Bruce s'est assis entre le squelette de jotun et sa peluche, un bol de chocapic sur les genoux, il finit par articuler:

"- Chest quoich le proramme ?"

Tony hausse les épaules, ce qui fait grincer son costume :

"-Porte à porte pour des bonbons ?

-Je ne sors pas avec lui dans la rue habillé comme ça. J'ai encore une dignité, grogne Clint qui boude toujours dans son coin.

- Une dignité sans slip, ça ne sert pas à grand chose," commente Tony dont le regard ( et surtout le zoom, voire les rayons x sans doute cachés dans ses lunettes ) glisse régulièrement le long du short moulant de Clint qui ne laisse aucune place ni à l'imagination, ni à un sous-vêtement.


	4. Pikachu, attaque éclair !

Désolée pour le retard : actuellement mon temps irl est pas mal chargé et je me suis laissée débordée . Il ne reste normalement plus qu'un chapitre, qui paraîtra mercredi ou le week-end prochain ! ( Il va bientôt falloir laisser place à Noël voyez vous )s

Vous n'avez pas remarqué qu'il manquait quelqu'un dans la scène précédente ? Quelqu'un qui a pourtant l'habitude de ne pas être super discret et d'avoir une voix qui tonne ( et braille à tout instant ) ?

« -FREEEEEEEEREEEE ! »

Aaaaah le revoilà ! Je parie qu'il vous avait manqué, c'est qu'il est attachant le bougre. Non ? Comment ça, il vous a pas manqué ? D'accord, je sais qu'il prends de la place et qu'il en fout partout, mais je vois vraiment pas de quoi vous vous plaignez, ce n'est pas vous qui nettoyez.

Avant que le barrissement de l'éléphant retentisse, la paix et l'amour et la fraternité étaient presque revenus dans le salon Stark : Bruce mâchouille ses corn flakes tandis que Tony lui montre tous les détails de son costume avec enthousiasme. De temps en temps, Bruce pointe un endroit du bout de sa petite cuillère, posait une question ou proposait une amélioration. Lunettes, bras métallique, rouages sur le torse, réacteur arc steampunkisé... Tout y passe, sous le regard parfaitement indifférent des individus de la pièce n'ayant pas 130 de QI minimum.

Steve et Natasha ne se préoccupent pas de cette exhibition à destination scientifique, car ils ont sous les yeux, un spectacle autrement plus intéressant : la vengeance de Clint sur Loki .

Fallait bien que ça arrive.

Objectivement, des paris ont circulé entre les Avengers, et aucun n'a eu assez foi en la patience de Clint pour parier une résistance aussi longue ( c'est donc Steve qui remporte 892 dollars ( il a promis de les envoyer à une association, évidemment. Alors qu'il pourrait s'acheter tellement de choses intéressantes avec tout ça : des places pour un match de basket, des donuts, un voyage, une strip-teaseuse. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire de qui proviennent ses idées, je pense ) : c'est lui qui s'est approché le plus de l'estimation exacte, puisqu'il avait prédis que Clint craquerait au bout de 18 minutes. Clint a quand même tenu 24 minutes, on le félicite chaleureusement et on lui offre un abonnement pour un stage de gestion de la colère. Ca n'a pas été très utile pour Bruce, mais le cas de l'archer est un peu moins désespéré. Pour l'instant) .

Actuellement, Loki se trouve d'un côté d'un canapé plein de toiles d'araignées, Clint de l'autre, sa citrouille sous un bras, tandis que son autre main s'efforce de tenir son haut baissé jusqu'au nombril.

Le regard du vampire est apeuré, celui du sado-masochiste emo est déterminé. Le vampire tente une échappée vers la gauche, mais son costume de vampire millénaire classe et sexy ( description par lui même ) ( chemise blanche ( tâchée ) jabot, pantalon de soie, dentelles qui retombent sur les mains et surtout long manteau à plis qui volent quand il marche ) ne lui rends pas la fuite aisée, puisque cette connerie s'accroche partout ( en plus de prendre la poussière et d'attirer les midinettes en chaleur, mais ça, c'est l'avis hautement objectif de Natasha.

Le SM bondit tel un lion sur sa proie, aérodynamiquement aidé par sa tenue près du corps et le saisit à la taille. Je dirais mieux : le tackle.

Les deux ennemis de toujours font un vol plané suivit d'une glissade qui laisse une traînée sanglante sur le sol ( noooon pleurez pas, aucun de des deux n'est en train de foutre ses entrailles sur la moquette : c'est juste qu'ils sont en train d'étaler une flaque de ( faux ? ) sang de la déco )

Natasha applaudit pendant que Steve grimace avec compassion ( pour Hawkeye ? Loki ? L'entrejambe de Clint qui a du prendre un coup ? Le personnel d'entretien ? Le cafard écrasé durant l'action ? L'histoire ne le dit pas ).

Ils se battent un instant comme des chiffonniers et/ou des gamins de trois ans ( NB : Loki couine de manière très aïgue quand on lui tire les cheveux et Clint est chatouilleux des biceps. ) puis Clint a le dessus, se relève et tire Loki par le col de son manteau de vampire de la mort qui tue pour le plaquer contre le mur.

Echange de regards menaçants et méprisants.

« - Natasha, tu veux bien me donner ma citrouille ?

-Avec plaisir, » réponds celle-ci.

L'espionne-chat se lève gracieusement, va récupérer la citrouille que Clint a posé avant de se jeter sur Loki ( cette citrouille a un office sacré à remplir, on ne rigole pas avec le cucurbitacée de la vengeance )

En bruit de fond on entends bien « -et ça c'est quoi ? Et le rouage là ? Hum tu as pensé à intégrer un... » mais cette discussion d'un intérêt captivant, est étouffée par l'intensité dramatique qui se concentre entre les deux ennemis de toujours.

Sentez le suspens, entendez le roulement de tambour, voyez la goutte de sueur dégouliner du front de Loki pendant qu'il louchait sur la citrouille, que Clint tenait d'une main au-dessus de sa tête.

« -Tu comptes faire quoi avec cette courge ?

-Ceci n'est pas une simple courge, mon petit Loki, ceci est le potiron de la veng...

-FREEEEEEEEERE »

Hurle à nouveau Thor.

« -Je crois qu'on m'appelle. On me demande instamment. Je ne peux quand même pas laisser mon frère dans un ... le péril où il est, quel qu'il soit.

- La dernière fois qu'il a crié comme ça c'est parce que sa cape avait rétrécit au lavage, »commente Natasha, qui n'a pas la moindre envie que les jeux du cirque version Avengers se terminent.

« -Justement, c'était un problème capital : voyez-vous, c'est mère qui lui a offert cette cape pour son huitième anniversaire. D'ailleurs, il marchait dessus à longueur de temps, c'était pathétique. Enfin bref, cela aurait brisé le coeur de mère de la voir ain...

- Okay, okay le fiston à sa maman, vas-y, » le coupe brusquement Clint en le relâchant avec une mine dégoutée.

Il n'a pas vraiment envie d'avoir Maman Frigga sur le dos juste parce que son gamin a marché sur un lego ou s'est pris une porte dans la tronche, juste au moment où il dégomme (enfin) Loki. D'après les dossiers, elle fait un mal de chien à ceux qui embêtaient ses enfants dans la cour de récréation, cette maman-là.

Il pointe cependant du doigt Loki qui s'éloigne ( en roulant des fesses à qui mieux mieux, juste pour l'énerver ) et prend son ton le plus menaçant :

« -Mais après, tu reviens là !

- Mais bien sûr, Clint, il va revenir juste pour te laisser avoir le plaisir de lui enfoncer une citrouille sur le crâne. »

Natasha lève un sourcil sarcastique, et penche la tête pour que ses oreilles de chat se dressent correctement de manière interrogative sur son crâne. Clint vient s'asseoir à côté d'elle, sa citrouille sagement posée sur les genoux ( et camouflant judicieusement la forme de son entrejambe, que faisait ressortir le cuir excessivement moulant ).

« - Tu ne le connais pas comme je le connais Tasha, crois-moi. Il en est capable. »

–

« FREEEEEEEEERE.

-Quoi ? »

Soupire Loki en s'adossant au chambranle de la porte. Son regard passe tranquillement sur son frère sans voir le problème qu'il pourrait rencontrer. Le problème est pourtant gros comme un pikachu d'un mètre 80 de haut au beau milieu de la salle de bain de Stark, mais étant donné qu'il s'agit d'un fait qu'il a sciemment provoqué... tout ce qu'il a à faire c'est savourer, et ne pas éclater de rire.

« -Je suis coincé dans l'accoutrement que Stark m'a confié.

- Je vois ça. »

Loki n'est pas du genre à se laisser apitoyer par un petit (euuuh) pikachu tout mignon ( ça, c'est indéniable ). Quoique. On ne voit pas la tête de son frère, qui n'arrive pas à sortir la tête du costume, alors il se permet un petit sourire. Voilà, un tout petit de rien du tout, qui n'entache pas sa réputation de gros vilain.

Thor est censé enfilé un costume de Pikachu, mais il a eu visiblement quelques problèmes : sa tête est bloquée, et ses fesses sont visibles. Le rose dodu tranche avec le jaune pikachu, ce n'est pas très joli. Outré par ce crime contre le bon goût, Loki soupire mélodramatiquement et vient tirer sur le costume jusqu'à faire sortir la tête ébourriffée et les joues rouges de Thor.

« -Ah merci bien, mon frère, je croyais ne plus inspirer l'air frais du jour et...

-Tourne toi. »

Thor obéit et Loki remonte enfin la fermeture éclair du dos. Voilà, plus de fesses. Trop de risque que Stark sorte une cravache ou un fouet de nulle part juste pour le plaisir de ... Loki, ne pense pas à ça, c'est une vision de cauchemar. Voilà, regarde la glace, tu es magnifique, pense à ta beauté, ça ira mieux.

Thor se regarde dans la glace. Agite la tête de droite à gauche pour observer, fasciné, le mouvement que font les oreilles de la capuche du costume.

« -Quel est cet animal ?

-Toi, réponds machinalement Loki tout en s'examinant lui aussi dans le miroir.

-Je le sais bien, mais l'animal dont j'ai pris l'apparence, quel est son nom ? »

Loki ne lui accorde pas la moindre attention et ouvre un à un les différents placards de la salle de bain.

« Je ne connais que mal la faune de Midgard, mon frère. Jane m'a emmené à un jardin zoologique l'autre jour. »

Loki pousse un petit cri de victoire et sors d'un tiroir un petit pot de Starkgel.

« - Mais je n'ai vu aucune bête telle que celle-ci. »

Loki se recoiffe patiemment :

« -Il produit de l'électricité, d'après ce que m'a dit Stark. »

Le regard bleu de Thor s'éclaire comme la première fois qu'il a vu Mjollnir : on pourrait laver une licorne dans un bleu aussi pur et aussi joyeux. On y voit presque des paillettes et des ponts arc-en-ciel.

« - Crois-tu que je pourrais en avoir un ? Jane m'a parlé des animaux de compagnie, elle voulait un chien, mais cela me faisait trop penser à Fenrir. Comment se nomme cet animal ?

- Un picacheu. Quelque chose comme ça. On y retourne ? Clint m'attends pour m'étriper dans les règles, je ne voudrais pas le faire attendre. »

–

De retour dans le salon, les deux frères sont replongés dans la guerre :

« - Je ne sors pas comme ça, » lança Clint qui commence apparemment avec talent sa carrière de disque rayé. Ou de traumatisé de guerre.

« -Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te pose un problème : Stark a déjà du retransmettre les images sur les écrans géants de Times Square, » lance Loki en réintégrant son fauteuil comme si de rien n'était - tout en faisait deux grands détours, l'un pour éviter Bruce, l'autre pour éviter Clint.

« - Où sommes-nous censé nous rendre ? » interroge Thor, tout en louchant sur les oreilles qui lui retombent sur la figure.

Steve et Natasha attrapent chacun un bras de Clint pour l'empêcher de se jeter sur le génie et le forcer à réintégrer le canapé. Chut, pas de violence, c'est Halloween.

« -Nous sommes censés, cher Pika-pika, aller toquer chez les gens pour leur demander des bonbons. C'est pas génial, ça ? »

Survolté, Stark se colle sous le nez de Thor et soulève une oreille pour voir celui-ci et lui adresser un sourire plein de dents.

« - Oh, je suis ravi de voir que l'hospitalité est une valeur univers...

-C'est pour les enfants, Thor, coupe Steve. Même si Tony est un enfant dans sa tête, nous n'avons pas à y aller. Ce n'est pas à notre place. »

Le super-héros des petits et des grands lance un regard noir au millionnaire, soutenu par les autres. Surtout que Steve & Bruce sont toujours en pyjama et que Clint... enfin Clint, vous voyez quoi.

L'expression de Thor passe par la surprise avant d'afficher la déception, puis la glorieuse auréole de l'adulte responsable.

« -Je comprends, dans ce cas Ami Stark, nous ne devons pas...

- Des bonbons, voyons Thor, tu ne veux vraiment pas goûter ses friandises midgardiennes ? On dit qu'elles valent à elles seules un banquet ! »

Et puis, peut-être qu'il pourrait tomber raide dingue de ses sucreries, prendre du diabète et du poids et ne plus être aussi efficient sur le champ de bataille ? Oui, okay, on pouvait toujours rêver, mais ne brisez pas le coeur de Loki.

« - Séparons-nous dans ce cas. »

Les autres fixent soudain Banner comme s'il était le messie. Ou un illuminé particulièrement dans les étoiles.

« - Quoi ? Loki et Tony ont envie de se pavaner dans le voisinage. Clint ne veut pas sortir, et je n'ai pas envie de quitter mes pantoufles. Steve a loué des classiques de film d'horreurs, et je sais que Tony a une machine à popcorn. On reste au chaud sur le canapé, on se goinfre, et ils peuvent partir mettre des PQ sur les arbres si ça leur chante. De toute façon, Loki est en travaux d'intérêts généraux et c'est lui qui devra nettoyer tout demain. »

Loki ne va pas laisser passer une telle occasion ( et surtout prétexte cachant sa couardise et sa grande faiblesse – genre on la connaît pas ) de s'éloigner de la présence de Hulk, présence néfaste à son charisme, sa dignité et à son rythme cardiaque. Il bondit sur ses pieds et claque ses mains avec enthousiasme. Des bonbons, oui ! Pas Hulk, oui !

« - Gardez vos céréales musicales, nous aurons des bonbons. Thor, tu viens ? »

Thor n'a de toute façon pas le choix, aveuglé comme il est par la capuche de son costume : Tony lui attrape la queue, et l'embarque à reculons dans l'ascenseur pendant que le reste de la troupe soupire de soulagement.

Dès que la porte de l'ascenseur se referme, Clint supplie :

« -Je peux me changer, dites ? »


End file.
